


Peachbreaker

by fluffypurry



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypurry/pseuds/fluffypurry
Summary: Kang Daniel is an innocent boy. He fell in love with Ong Seongwoo on the first sight. When he knew that Ong Seongwoo is a heartbreaker, he tried forget him. In the end, he couldn't forget and ended up being close with the heartbreaker.





	1. Heartbreaker Loves to Tease

It's a normal day in college. As per usual, Daniel walk with his roommate, Jisung, to the cafeteria. Jisung isn't hungry but Daniel is. He gets hungry like all the time. But of course Jisung gladly accompany him, he doesn't have any class after all.

Daniel is an innocent guy, with a cute smile and bunny teeth that will show when he laugh. His broad shoulders and appearance sometimes trick people. They will think, 'ah, this man must be rude', but in reality, Daniel is as soft as a marshmallow. You could only held his hands and his ears will turn red.

Indeed, he's a shy innocent baby.  
Jisung stared at Daniel while the innocent boy ate his ramyeon. Jisung sigh softly. Daniel ate his lunch happily like a samoyed puppy. There's no way he'll let anyone ruin Daniel's cheerful smile. Sometimes, Jisung think that Daniel is too precious for this world.

As his best friend, Jisung will protect the boy who looks like apeach. Always.

Daniel tugged Jisung's white shirt. He gulped his drinks then smiled shyly. Jisung raised both of his eyebrows, “What's wrong?”

Daniel was silent. Jisung reached for his warm coffee and take a sip.

“I think I‘m in love.”

The other choked on his drink. Jisung shook Daniel's shoulder. “With who?! You're still a baby!”

He is a baby. An innocent baby. Since when did he learnt about love?

“That person...” Daniel pointed his finger to a gorgeous looking man with glasses. The gorgeous man is currently eating his lunch and smiles to whoever said 'hi' to him. He is sitting with so many boys and girls around him.

“Ong Seongwoo...? OH MY GOD, NO!”

“Why? He's in the same class as you, right? He looks like a great popular senior...” Daniel slightly frowns. He know Jisung didn't mean to be that shocked. He felt like he's insulted when his best friend gasped and made a big 'O' with his mouth.

“Daniel, listen. He's a heartbreaker.” Jisung whispered, scared someone can hear him. Eventhough when he screamed the heartbreaker's name some people looked at them with annoyed face.

A heartbreaker?

Daniel tilt his head a little. “He break people's heart? But-“

“No buts. Don't you know? Ong Seongwoo from the fashion major, the heartbreaker, the boy who look like a squirrel, the handsome boy with pretty moles. The tall and lean boy with mischievous smile. The-“

Daniel pout and pinch Jisung cheek. “I’m sorry I don't know gossips like you. Is it really wrong to fall in love with him...?”  
The puppy seemed down. It made Jisung feel uneasy. The older stole a glance to this heartbreaker guy.

Ong Seongwoo sat five tables away from them. Even from afar he looks handsome and perfect. He sometimes laugh with his friends, or boyfriends? Girlfriends?

Being a famous person in college, Ong Seongwoo got many friends despite his bad reputation. Jisung knew that he's a bi. So boys and girls are flirting with him all day. Trying for their luck.

“Daniel, it's okay that you fall in love. In fact, it's a good thing. But, to fall in love with Ong Seongwoo..., I'm scared you'll get hurt.”

“Uh, I don't know. But him being a heartbreaker kind of make me want to forget him immediately. Thanks for worrying.” Daniel smiled but his eyes and voice show disappointment. “I’ll take care of my heart. I should stop my heart from beating too fast when I see him.”

They both laugh and finished their meal. Side by side, they went back to their dorm.

.  
.

Daniel smiled proudly while looking at the mirror. He wore his pink stripped shirt and black trousers, ready for his part-time work.

He sprayed peach perfume. It's a unique smell and not anyone have that kind of perfume since it's limited edition. If it's peachy, then it's Daniel.

His workplace, the flower shop, is not far from the college. As a good worker he always there on time. He left his dorm after saying goodbye to Jisung who was watching a drama.  
Daniel brought his backpack along. He hummed and slightly jumping when he walks.

“I'm going to the flower shop, I hope there will be many customers! Ah, I can't wait to meet Jaehwan and tell him stories...”

It only take minutes for him to arrive at the flower shop. Jaehwan already waited for him in front of the shop. They greet each other and bump their fist.

Jaehwan already wore his gardening apron with lots of pockets. He looks cute in it. The blue colour fits him so much. With that mandu cheeks, rather than a young man, he looks like a little boy.

“Hey, I'm not late, am I?” asked Daniel when they walk to the staff room. Jaehwan laughed and said no. They chat while Daniel put his bag on a table in the staff room then put on his grey gardening apron.

The owner of the shop called them both. She asked them to arrange some flowers and baskets. They must arrange tulips, roses, and many more.

Three of them talk about their life. Stories and jokes, everything. There aren’t many customers that will come anyway, since it's not a special day like Valentine or Christmas.

“What did you do today, young men?” ask the owner. She talks a lot. She is a kind and fun young woman, so of course Daniel and Jaehwan gladly chat with her.

“This morning I did busking with my friends,” Jaehwan smiled proudly. “It went well and I had so much fun! Aside that, today is the same as the others. Studying, eating, playing, and working. That’s all.”

“Me too. Nothing special. Well-“

Daniel wanted to talk but stopped. He bit his plump lips. The owner noticed his weird stop.

“Just talk, Niel-ah. Why did you stop? You know you can talk about anything.” The owner giggles. Jaehwan just nodded his head several times.

They continued arranging, but they still looking at Daniel. The innocent boy sigh.

“Look, I think I fall... wait, no, fell in love.”

“Fell in love?! Wait, why is it in past?” Jaehwan screamed in curiosity. He almost dropped bunch of pink tulips from his arms. The only thing that dropped now is his jaw.

“My, my...” the owner giggled and she got that ‘i'm ready to fangirl' face. “So who is this lucky person? To be loved by Kang Daniel.”

“Jaehwan, we're in art major. But, I bet you know this person.” Daniel was getting more flustered each minute. He keeps fidgeting his fingers. “It’s Ong Seongwoo...”

“OH?!”

“You don't have to yell like that!” Daniel made pouty face when Jaehwan freaked out. The owner watched them yelling at each other and asked who is this 'Ong Seongwoo' person.  
“He’s a year above me, he's in fashion major, I don't know how and why did I fell in love. It just... hit me like a bus!” Daniel explained. His ears turns red.

“I get it. He's rich. He's handsome and smart. Fashionable and attractive, he literally stole everyone’s heart. Such a perfect guy, except his love life of course. Hahaha!”

Jaehwan laughed so hard. Daniel could only cover his face in embarrassment. The owner tilted her head. “Why is it? He can't date?”

“No, in fact he date lots.” Daniel smiled sadly, slightly disappointed. “He’s a heartbreaker, my roommate told me so. He date boys and girls, but in the end he dumped them all. I don't want to date such a player.”

The owner stopped arranging and looked at Daniel. “Are you sure that it's the fact?”

Daniel shook his head. “I’m not sure, I heard it from my roommate.”

“Well, based on rumours, he's a player,” Jaehwan talked without looking at Daniel since he should finish his work then arrange the baskets. “In my opinion, than trying to forget him immediately. It's better to get to know him, befriend with him, and then you can choose to keep loving him or forget him.”

Daniel nodded. It's an excellent idea, coming from Jaehwan's mouth. Judging the others based on rumours is never good. It's more like you said an apple is not delicious, but you never taste it. Forget about taste it, you never even touch the fruit.

They continued arranging. Daniel had finished arranging flowers. He looked at Jaehwan who held a basket and put some flowers in it. Surprisingly, Jaehwan, a boy who loves to joke around, become serious when he arranges flowers.  
“Go get him boy! Befriend with him!” the owner put her thumbs up. She giggled. Daniel smiled shyly and nod his head in silence.

“I’ll think about it, I really like him. Ah, but, Jisung told me to forget him.”

“Your roommate, Yoon Jisung? Forget that old man, fall in love and have fun! Throw that virgin title, hahaha!!”

Jaehwan laugh shamelessly. The owner just chuckled and giggled seeing Jaehwan laughing like a fool. Than annoying, people saw it as Jaehwan's unique laugh. You hear laughing that hit high note perfectly in creepy way? It's Jaehwan.

“As usual, you're peachy today~” the owner finished and she talked to Daniel as she went to take a water sprayer. “Even the flowers can't beat your peachy smell.”

Daniel gasped and sniff his clothes. He looks surprised. “Really? Did I spray it too much, uh...”

“It’s okay, Niel-ah. You're one hundred percent better than boys who smell like a goat. Could you help me spray water to flowers, the other sprayer is on the top of that chocolate shelf.”

Daniel laughed. “Sure~”

.  
.

It's already night when they finished today's work. The owner had turned off some lights to save power. She checked today's profit 

“Thank you for the hard work today!” Jaehwan claps like a boy. Daniel laughed as he fold his grey gardening apron. The room became silent for minutes when they checked their phone. Daniel noticed there's a missed call from Jisung and text from him.

“Jisung asked me to buy some milk. Wanna come with me to the convenience store?”

“Sorry, I'm really tired today. I think it's because of the busking. I just want to jump to my comfy bed and sleep right away.”

Jaehwan looked at Daniel with apologetic face. Daniel told Jaehwan not to worry, it's not like he's forcing mandu cheeks owner to accompany him. He just thought if Jaehwan wanted to buy something then they could go together.  
Daniel noticed that Jaehwan has been yawning while they worked. “Be sure to sleep fast.”

They packed their belongings and went outside the staff room. The owner wait for them with two tulips in her hand. Both wrapped in a bow beautifully.

“Goodnight, boys! Here's a present from me, a flower for each of you since today is Daniel’s 100th days working here.”  
“Really? Thank you so much...” Daniel smiled and accept his pretty pink tulip. Jaehwan got one too. They kept it in their backpack. The owner hope that they're happy and have fun while working there.

Who won't be happy to work as such place? Pretty shop with cute pastel wallpapers and smell of flowers. The owner is so friendly and caring like a big sister to them, they’re like a family.

Daniel went to the convenience store near his college. Jisung asked for milk, probably to drink or for cereal. The convenience store is as bright as ever. Lots of people is there, mostly students buying snacks and beverages. He already went to this store like hundred times so without searching, he knows where the milk is.

He stood at the milk corner, scanning to find which milk Jisung usually bought. He need to bend his body a little to grab the milk bottle.

“Peach.”

Daniel freezes on his spot. He know too damn well whose voice is that. He know so damn well that the person is most likely behind him right now. His stomach started to feels funny. He know it's the heartbreaker's voice.

He was scared to look behind him. But yeah, bumping into your crush is a rare chance and it's an opportunity to talk with him. So Daniel looked behind him.

The heartbreaker stood right behind him and grinning while his hands are in the pockets. Daniel's heart skipped a beat. It's Ong Seongwoo. It's really him!

“Peach~”

Seongwoo said it for the second time. He tilted his head in a kitten way. Still grinning. Daniel's heart could burst at any moment. He literally want to scream or run out of the store because he's all shy and can't reply. His ears turned as red as tomato, he can't hide them.

“Y-yes? You're talking to me?” Daniel tried to reply without showing his nervousness. He failed.

“Who else got the peachy smell?” Seongwoo grinned. Damn, he's looking gorgeous even with his black hoodie and sweatpants. Daniel can't believe that Seongwoo steps closer to him, almost hugging him and sniff a little, just like a kitten. “Such a cute fragrance..., just like you, cutie.”

Daniel opened his mouth is shock. Is this true? Did Seongwoo just flirt with him in this milk corner of convenience store? He really is a player and heartbreaker?

His brain couldn't process anything while Seongwoo is in front of him. He opened his mouth. He wanted to tell the heartbreaker to move. But, before he could say something, Seongwoo already walked past him and tiptoe to reach the milk on highest shelf.

He couldn’t reach it.

Daniel glanced at the heartbreaker nervously. This 'Ong Seongwoo' sniffed him in a cat way, left him speechless, then casually reach for a bottle of milk. He wanted to run outside the shop, leave the heartbreaker alone, and pray for his heart that has been beating too fast.

He wanted to leave the heartbreaker alone. But, he can’t.  
Daniel walked to where Seongwoo stand and reach for the milk for him. Seongwoo gasped seeing someone helped him. The heartbreaker shyly received the milk from Daniel.

“Thank you.”

“Uh, well. No problem.” Daniel smiled back and was about to leave him and head to sweets corner.

“Peach,” Seongwoo called him and made him stop walking. “You’re from the art major?”

Daniel bit his lip, “How do you know?“

“You got that art major keychain on your bag, silly~” The heartbreaker grinned and walk closer to Daniel. He tilted his head again. “Won’t you tell me your name, cutie?”

Daniel decided to shake his head and ask before answer Seongwoo's question. Actually, his heart beats too hard it started to make him feel sick. 

“Y-you don't need it, right? We won't see each other around.” Daniel brushed off Seongwoo. His mind is in chaos. ‘Befriend with him! Tell him your name! Don't go near him! He'll break your heart anyway! He is your crush, just accept him!'

The other tapped his chin but then again, he grinned. “You’re so cute, Peach. Why did you think we won't see each other anymore? We will, since I'm interested in you.”

Daniel felt his stomach getting sick. His heart beats too fast, he can't handle it.

“My roommate is waiting for this milk, now, excuse me...” Daniel walked hurriedly to pay for the milk. Seongwoo gasped as he chase Daniel. Daniel tensed up when the heartbreaker accidentally brushed their arms together. Seongwoo tugged his pink stripped shirt.

“Let me walk you to your room, thanks for getting this milk for me.”

They both paid for their milk. Seongwoo still tug his shirt as he paid for his, so Daniel had no choice to wait for him. He could've brush him off, tell him to stop, and tell the heartbreaker to leave the innocent boy alone. He could’ve done that.

They walked outside the convenience store. Daniel felt too nervous until his face become pale, his cheeks and ears turn red, while in the other hand, Ong Seongwoo tilted his head like a kitten and doesn't look nervous at all.

“Phew, listen peach. I'll walk you to your room. Let's talk a bit more, I feel like we'll get along really well.”

Daniel nodded and walk in fast pace. Seongwoo followed him as he look at Daniel's face. They walked side by side to the dorm.

“Peach, so you have a roommate?”

Silence.

“Peach, you have class for tomorrow?”

Daniel kept his mouth shut. He was gazing at the sky, he didn’t hear what Seongwoo said at all.

“Peach-“

The heartbreaker pull Daniel's shirt and force the other to face him.

“Peach, talk to me!”

Their face was just few inches away. They both gasped, even Seongwoo surprised to see Daniel's face up close. Daniel’s ears turn redder by each second.

Seongwoo gulped seeing the plump lips that look yummy in front of him. It was red and slightly opened, inviting him to come and get it. He wanted to taste those lips so bad. He tiptoed a little to ki-

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to ignore you! T-the sky is beautiful tonight, I was distracted.” Daniel pulled back, pointing his finger to the sky while laughing awkwardly.

Seongwoo shake his head to clear his mind as Daniel pulled back. He made a pouty face and cross his arms in front of his chest. “So the sky is prettier than me? Hing...”

“I didn't mean it like that!” Daniel yelled then walk faster so he could hide his flustered face. “You’re also pretty, your face is perfect with those... moles.”

Seongwoo ran to catch up Daniel and stop in front of him. He smiled. “Really?”

The heartbreaker held both of Daniel's hand in his. Seongwoo cupped his own face with Daniel's hand. It was so warm and soft. Though tonight is a really cold night, their touch was so warm and they started to feel hot.

Daniel's heart beats faster than ever. It hurts. His chest, his heart, his mind, and his hand. These hands want to touch Seongwoo, no matter how hard he tried to resist.

Seongwoo did this before, with the others. He thought, it’ll be fine and he could flirt with this handsome peach boy, he could date him, then leave him when it's no longer fun, like he did before.

But his heart wants to explode. This never happened before. Seongwoo is surprised. Peach made his heart beats really fast. Seongwoo was just as nervous as Daniel.

“You got stars on your own cheeks...” Daniel looked at three pretty moles on Seongwoo's face. “So that’s why there aren’t so much stars on the sky?”

Seongwoo smiled. This peach is just the cutest, the most innocent boy he ever met. Daniel smiled back as he tried to not to scream from being shy. Daniel slowly pulled his hand from Seongwoo’s cheeks. The heartbreaker whimpers from the loss contact. It was so warm to have the innocent boy's hands cupping his cheeks.

“It’s been minutes and we almost arrive at our college. I haven’t introduce myself.” Seongwoo talked again after made sure that Daniel is listening. “My name is Ong Seongwoo, from the fashion major. I live on the second floor dorm with my childhood friend, Hwang Minhyun. You know him? No? By the way, I don’t have any lover for the time being. You heard things about me?”

“Sort of.” 

“Now introduce yourself, cutie.” Seongwoo giggled and tilt his head in anticipation.

“My name is Daniel. Kang Daniel, from the art major. I live on first floor dorm with my friend. He's from fashion major, Yoon Jisung.”

Seongwoo opened his mouth in amazement, “Ah! I know him! He's the most caring person in my class...”

Daniel smiled and showed his bunny teeth. “He is! He takes care of me really well. He's handsome, caring, and smart. I love him.”

Seongwoo gasped as he cover his mouth with his right hand. “You love him? You're dating?”

“No, no!” Daniel frowns as he shake his head multiple times. “He’s my best friend, and he resembles mom to me. Saying that you love someone doesn’t mean that you're dating them...”

“Then, do you love me? Perhaps..., I'm your crush?”

Daniel choked his own spit when Seongwoo said that while touching his arms. The kitten-like man stared at him with mischievous gaze. Daniel avert his gaze to the brown college gate.

“Oh! We're almost there. Come on, Jisung is waiting for this milk. He's probably still awake, waiting for me.”

Daniel's heart feels like it want to jump out of his body when Seongwoo make pouty face. Seongwoo's thin kitten-like lips distracted Daniel from thinking straight. The cold night wind made him want to walk closer and touch the heartbreaker.

The cold night wind, it must be it. He just wanted to feel the heartbreaker's warm hands. It's because the cold temperature, nothing else. It's not like Daniel wanted to touch Seongwoo, he just wanted to feel that warm sensation like when he cupped Seongwoo’s cheeks.

That warm sensation from the other’s skin. Warm and gave him butterflies in his stomach. It also gave him sort of thrilling feelings. Addictive. He wants more.

Daniel pinch his own cheek. He's been thinking weird things. Touch, warmth, and Seongwoo. It's not like him. Where's the usual Daniel that would think about jellies and cat 24/7?

He walk farther and keep distance with the heartbreaker. Seongwoo, still in his pouting face, didn’t say anything when Daniel walk away from him. They remain silent even after they entered their college gate.

“Daniel.”

“Hm?”

“Are you- by any chance, feel uncomfortable that you’re walking and talking with me?” Seongwoo whispered slowly. Daniel glanced at the man behind him. There's a hint of sadness in heartbreaker's voice. Seongwoo smiled a little at Daniel. “Ah, forget it-“

“Why should I feel uncomfortable?”

“You must’ve heard things about me, right?” Seongwoo laughed like it's nothing. “You knew that i’m the heartbreaker. I play with people's heart. Maybe it's really better for you to keep distance from me. Or else, they'll talk bad about you...”

Daniel shook his head and walk closer to Seongwoo. “Even if that's true, that you're a player, I didn’t mean leave you alone. Well, you did make me a little bit uncomfortable.”

“Hing...”

“Don’t come too near..., my heart feels like it could burst at any moment. It hurts, okay.” Daniel covered his reddening face. Seongwoo catch a glimpse of the innocent boy's ear. It's as red as ripe tomatoes.

Seongwoo grinned. “Doesn’t that mean that I'm the cause of your heart beating wildly? What if I do this~”

Seongwoo kissed his thumb in cute way. He then act like he wanted to stick the kissed thumb to Daniel's cheek. Daniel face turn redder as he yelp and tried to cover his face. They ran towards the dorm building like children. Daniel would yell, “Stop, I'm tired, Hyung!” but Seongwoo just laugh it off and keep teasing him.

“Here's kissy from the handsome Seongwoo! You sure you don't want it?”

Daniel quickly avoid the Seongwoo's thumb and ran as fast as he could. With those built, he could ran faster than Seongwoo. The other puffed his cheeks, looking like a squirrel. “Hyung, you can't share your kiss to a person you just met..., It's precious.”

“You’re no fun~”

They both giggled. Walking with someone else is so much better than walking alone. They could talk and laugh until they suddenly arrive at in front of Daniel and Jisung's room. Daniel stopped in front of the door and pull out a key from his backpack. He glanced at Seongwoo.

“Thank you for walking me. I stay here with Jisung.” Daniel unlocked the door. He started to lower his voice so that if Jisung asleep he didn’t wake him up.

“Peach, you got phone?” Seongwoo hold out his hand, asking for a phone which Daniel struggled to find in his backpack. Daniel gave Seongwoo his phone. The heartbreaker received it and quickly type something before he returns it to the owner.

“I added my number there. Hit me up! We could go for lunch someday.”

“Hangout...”

“I’d prefer to call it a date though.” Seongwoo attempted to wink but failed. He looked funny with his corner of lips went up as he tried to wink. Daniel blushed deeply then quickly regained his composure after he look at Seongwoo one more time.

A heartbreaker. A sweet talker. A player. A person who snatched his heart.

“Well, goodnight?” Daniel wave his hand to Seongwoo. The heartbreaker nodded and leave after giving him hearts. Daniel watched Seongwoo's back slowly disappear from his sight. He went in to his dorm and saw the lights are turned off.

He tiptoed. Jisung had fell asleep on his bed, snuggling to a giraffe doll. Daniel put the milk he bought on Jisung's desk and put his backpack on his desk. He gently pull out the flower he's given. He sniffed the pink tulip before putting it in an empty vase near his bed.

Daniel changed into his blue pajamas, wore his sleep mask and washed his face in the bathroom for minutes. While staring at the mirror in the bathroom, his mind wanders to what happened to him tonight.

He met his crush, that's nice. But, he's actually confused whether he must forget him or just befriend with him. Looking back, he couldn’t even stopped himself from cupping the other's cheeks. The thing is he wanted more. He wanted to touch, to feel the other’s warmth. Daniel shook his head to make his own thoughts gone.

He grabbed his phone from his backpack. He smiled and got that giddy feeling when he saw his crush's number on his phone. That person named it as “Your soon-to-be boyfriend.”  
Daniel lose it and giggled, his feet kicks his blanket unconsciously. His mouth curled up and he chuckled as he peek at his own phone screen. The noisy sound made from Daniel kicking everything on his bed woke Jisung.

The older didn’t even bother to look at him because he's too tired and need sleep. He just mumbles, “Daniel, can you please be quiet. What time is it? I'm trying to sleep...”

“Right. Sorry, I'll sleep.” Daniel covered his mouth to prevent him smiling like an idiot nonstop until morning. He picked up his blanket that fell of his bed and wrapped himself until he feel comfortable. He stared at the ceiling before he slowly drifted to dreamland. He slept with a huge smile on his face. Must be dreaming about cats, jellies, games, or probably, the heartbreaker.


	2. Street Food Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung can't be with Daniel for lunch. Just like Minhyun who can't accompany Seongwoo because he had things to do.
> 
> The innocent boy and the heartbreaker decided to have lunch together and shared sweet moments between them.
> 
> It's a good day, until Jisung told Daniel rumours about Seongwoo. How did he got the heartbreaker title and what happened until Seongwoo became a player.
> 
> Seongwoo, on the other hand, is totally whipped.

“Daniel, your tulip withered already! It’s been a week since you got it. Should I throw it away?” Jisung shouted so Daniel could hear him even though Daniel is in the bathroom. The younger opened the door, only in his towel, nodding to Jisung. He's currently brushing his teeth so he can't say anything or else foam would coming out from his mouth.

“You should clean your desk at least twice a week! Oh god, look at these biscuits crumbs!” Jisung scolded Daniel, not caring did the younger hear him or no. He kept cleaning the younger's desk from biscuit and snack crumbs. Jisung took out the withered flower and leave the vase empty.

Daniel came out from the bathroom, scratching his head and scrunch up his nose. He got that 'I know, I’m sorry, but I'll do it again later' face. Jisung sighed and let Daniel open their wardrobe to choose clothes for today's class. Jisung sat on his bed as he watch Daniel wore casual black jeans and white long sleeves t-shirt.

“Ah, today I'll have lunch with my classmates. We need to discuss about our works,” Jisung tapped his chin. He looked at Daniel as if the younger is a baby that needs to be watched and cared everyday. “You're okay with yourself?”

“Of course, you don't have to worry. I'm not a baby I can find myself food to eat~” Daniel assured Jisung. He used his peach perfume again for today.

“This perfume is really unique. It actually make you stand out...” Jisung smiled widely as he sling his bag on his shoulder. They had prepared their books and notes, as well their keys, wallet, and phone earlier.

Whenever they got classes on the same day, they would leave their room together. After Daniel finished looking at his reflection in the mirror, they both went outside their room. Jisung locked the door meanwhile Daniel wait for him.

“Anyway, I've been wanting to tell you this but I always forget,” Jisung spoke, almost like a whisper coming out his mouth. They walked to the building where their class will be held. The art major and fashion major are only separated by a huge garden full of flowers. “Seongwoo-“

Daniel flinch a little hearing the heartbreaker's name. He avert his gaze to the crowd of people in the dorm building. Since the first day they met and talk, that day when Seongwoo walk Daniel to his room, they haven’t run into each other. Though Seongwoo had given his number, Daniel never have the courage to hit him up.

“Seongwoo talked to me about you like- two days ago,” Jisung's face looks like a protective parent at the moment. Eyebrows furrowed, concerned about his best friend. “He said, ‘hey Jisung, peach is your roommate, right?' and I was like, 'who's this peach?', he said, 'ah, right, his name is Daniel. I haven’t see him since a week ago. Is he okay?' then I told him that you're fine.”

Jisung really resembles Daniel's mom as he talk nonstop. “I thought you said that you want to forget him?”

“Y-yeah, but around a week ago we met and talked,” Daniel began to fidget. His voice sounds mellow from talking about the heartbreaker. “I think I fall in love harder. I don't want to forget him, what to do...”

Jisung's lips form little 'o' as he nodded his head multiple times. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I get it. He's irresistible, not only smart and handsome, he got that cute and poetic side. Even his exes still can't get enough of him. Still talking about him and even stalking. His life is actually full of drama, ugh, damn troublemaker. Life is hard enough why would he make it harder? Anyway, I know because he's always surrounded by them.”

“I bet my jellies he's so popular that everyone knows him, doesn’t that mean I have so much rivals? Uh oh~” Daniel faked a gasp then giggled. Jisung cackled, he clapped his hand like a happy seal. They went silent for a while until Jisung faced the younger and smile brightly.

“Since you're looking happy by liking him, I’m not going to stop you, though I'm worried... The fact that you know those rumours saying he's a player, it means you know what you're doing right? Go get him boy!” Jisung put his thumbs up, followed by giggles from their mouth. “Don’t come at me when you're hurt and whine why I didn’t stop you!”

Their building was just few walks away. Daniel waved his hands to Jisung. The older buckled his hands and mouthed 'fighting!' to the younger. Daniel hold his bag, he smiled like a puppy that finally went outside. He got a feeling, there will be something exciting today.

.  
.

Hours later, smile disappeared from the innocent boy's face, replaced by a glower on his face. He groans as he pack notes into his bag. He didn’t catch what the professor is saying because that old man speak in hurry. Words coming out from his lips like a shinkansen, that Japan's high speed trains. He’s glad that the professor promised his class that he'll explain for the second time on the next class.

Daniel walked along with the other students to leave the class. He looked at his phone and frowns when he remember that he'll have lunch alone, since Jisung can't accompany him. Daniel became pouty. He didn’t want to go to the canteen alone. He don't like it when he eat in the canteen, alone, can only stare at his food, among the crowd of student's chatter.

“Eh~ but you told me that you'll be free today. Hing, I really want to do this since long time ago... Min, can't you cancel your things? Uh, fine! Bye!”

Daniel looked at the source of whiny voice. There he is, the heartbreaker. Seongwoo talked with someone on the phone with pouty lips. Looking cute with that 'hingu' face. He stood near the garden, behind where the beautiful white flowers grow. After saying goodbye, the heartbreaker turn off his phone, sigh escaped parted lips. Daniel smiled, it's been so long since he saw Seongwoo. Just as Daniel wanted to walk away, the kitten-like man saw him.

“Peach!”

Seongwoo ran a little to where Daniel stood. The innocent guy wave his hand to Seongwoo. His bunny teeth showing, “Really, my name is Daniel...”

“Aw, shut up. I really like peach. It's your pet name from me. Lovely, right?” Seongwoo grinned as he look at Daniel's face, admiring how cute he is today. “You smell like peach. You know, peach is cute and sexy. Just like you~”

“S-sexy?” Daniel gulped. He covered his reddening cheeks in response. Seongwoo stared at Daniel's body, he got that mischievous look on his face.

“I mean, peaches are shaped like as-“

“Right!” Daniel abruptly clasp his hands to stop Seongwoo. The older laughed. This peach is the cutest in the world. He really loves to see Daniel's response to his teasing. Reddening ears and cheeks, eyes widened, pouty plump lips...

“No kidding, yours looking so good in that pants...” Seongwoo playfully smacked Daniel's ass. The younger squealed.

“Ng! Stop it!” Daniel whined as he covered his lower part with his t-shirt. It didn't hurt at all. It gave him weird feeling in his stomach, totally different when Jisung is the one who smacked him.

Befriend with the heartbreaker really give him feelings and sensation he never knew before. Butterflies in his stomach, heart that beats too fast until his chest hurt, a feeling of wanting to touch...

“Just finished you class? You haven’t had lunch?” Seongwoo looked at Daniel's growling stomach. The person who made that funny growling sound laughed in embarrassment.

“Yeah, I don't want to eat in canteen alone. I'll just eat ramyeon in my room.”

“Huh? Where’s Jisung?”

“He got something to do with his classmates.” Daniel scratched his head though it's not itchy. Seongwoo's eyes sparkled. The heartbreaker smiled cutely before he held Daniel's arm.

“That means you're free, right? Can you accompany me for lunch? Please, Seongwoo is hungry and lonely, hing~”

An arrow to Daniel's heart. Seongwoo smile was really cute to the point he wanted to pinch the heartbreaker's cheeks and squeeze it like he was one of his dolls. Daniel could feel his cheeks burn as he just nodded in agreement.

Calm down, baby boy. He's just lonely and want you to go out with him. No biggie, just eat together. Like what you and Jisung did almost everyday. You get to eat lunch with someone, that's better than alone. Stop imagining you'll get fed by him!

Daniel squeezed Seongwoo's shoulder. “Then, what do you want to eat?”

“S-street food?”

Seongwoo pouted when Daniel giggled at his lunch choice. Sorry, but this cute man right here wanted to go out and eat street foods! He's been wanting to eat those since days ago, Minhyun even promised he would go with Seongwoo. But Minhyun had to tutor a junior because a professor asked him to. Of course, the diligent Minhyun can’t refuse.

“No, no. It's not that laugh at street food. In fact, they're really good. I'm just- ah, you’re so cute...”

Seongwoo blushed a little. This peach called him cute. Cute. Not that he never heard that compliments about his looks. He received lots of 'handsome' and 'cute'. But really, to hear compliments from the innocent boy made him happy, over the moon.

“You know you’re cuter, right?”

Daniel snorted with laughter. Again, the innocent boy denied that he's the cutest and the most precious person. Seongwoo hid his nonstop grinning face. Shit, this peach is too cute. What to do?

.  
.

“So, what do you want to eat first?”

Daniel asked to the confused heartbreaker. Seongwoo look around like a lost kitten that separated from its mom. They've walked around and passed so many street food stalls or food trucks. Seongwoo can't decide what he wants to eat once they saw yummy looking foods. They smell delicious as if asking Seongwoo to eat them all.

When the older looked at the younger, eyes widened like a baby, cheeks puffed, hands tugging at the younger's sleeve. “Seongwoo is hungry but he can't choose, hing...”

“Hyung..., stop calling yourself with your name like it's third person's point of view.”

“Seongwoo doesn’t want to stop. Seongwoo is making your heart beat fast, right? Dugeun dugeun~”

Seongwoo point at Daniel's chest. The heartbreaker was really happy to see Daniel's flushed cheeks and ears. As red as strawberries they saw in a crepes stall. As cute as fluffy Samoyed puppy. He could tease him forever and would never get bored.

Seongwoo wandered around until he realized Daniel is gone. He chew his lips. In this noisy and crowded place, it'll be hard to find Daniel even if Daniel's height and broad shoulders stand out among people. He turn his head, when a lovely husky voice called him.

“Hyung, here- careful it's hot!”

Daniel handed him a portion of tteokbokki. He just smiled when he saw the heartbreak gulps, looking at the delicious food. Seongwoo noticed Daniel only brought one, he became hesitant but he received it anyway. “Peach, why did you get only one? I can't eat yours...”

“What are you saying? You've received it and become hesitant all of sudden. You know we can eat together, right? Rather than eat by myself, I want to share so we could eat anything we want without getting full.”

Seongwoo was taken aback for a second before he show his sweet, cheeky smile. He opened his mouth as big as he can, taking little tteokbokki into his mouth like he's a shark eating smaller fishes. They sat on a bench. Daniel stared at Seongwoo who eats happily.

“Since when you learn to flirt, huh?”

“That was a flirt? Really?”

“Um hum,” Seongwoo's cheeks puffed because of tteokbokki. When he finally swallow his food, he pick a big one with his chopsticks and bring it to Daniel's mouth. “Sharing food means this...”

Daniel opened his mouth. Yum. Tteokbokki is already tasty alone, it's even tastier when Seongwoo feed him. Probably the tastiest. Seongwoo giggled when he saw Daniel's lips covered in sauce. He raise his hands to wipe it off.

“Aigoo, this little boy is so cute. You have to be satisfied by my finger only for now, someday when we date I'll wipe it with my own... lips.”

Daniel choked. “I-it’s not funny!”

“Why does a kiss would make you that flushed?”

“Because I never-“

“Ah?”

“I never dated.”

Daniel avert his gaze from the heartbreaker’s. Seongwoo looking dumbfounded before nodding. That make senses, Daniel was always flushed even for a little skinship. He would squeal and turn red, can't look into the other's eyes and chew his lips. “I see...”

“I'm sorry.”

“Hey, hey. Don't be sorry. You're not doing anything wrong,” Seongwoo smiled at the innocent boy. Daniel sighed as he reach for tteokbokki in Seongwoo's hand. Seongwoo let Daniel took and finish it, there's only two pieces left anyway. “You’re so pure and cute, getting flushed by anything and everything..., that's attractive.”

Daniel stared at the empty cup and turn his head to Seongwoo. He can't find the right words to express his feelings when he saw Seongwoo smiled sadly.

“I wish I was as innocent as you,” His voice hoarse, barely even heard by Daniel. “I didn't know what’s on my mind that night. Why did I started all of this mess...”

They both didn’t say anything after that. Seongwoo get up from the bench and pat his pants from dirt. Daniel gazed at the heartbreaker's face. Seongwoo had regrets, it's shown on his ethereal face. Just as Daniel wanted to asked, Seongwoo grinned like he used to do.

“Let’s eat everything we want! Come on, Peach. I can hear your tummy growls~”

“I’m so hungry I could eat 10 kinds of food,” Daniel groaned with a smile on his face. “More than half of my tteokbokki was eaten by someone...”

“Eh, you said we should share~” Seongwoo pouted. He put his hands on his waist and again, made the adorable 'hingu' face. Daniel got up from the bench, hands covering his mouth and nose scrunched up.

“Stop making that face, oh my heart...”

“Dugeun dugeun~”

“Hyung!”

.  
.

Daniel and Seongwoo sat on a bench in front of a convenience store. Both held an ice cream. “Ah, that gimbap was really nice. I still remember how it taste..., I need to write down where that stall is. Uh, was it near a sundae stall?”

Seongwoo sigh in happiness. Daniel nodded and eat his ice cream in silence. They stared at the crowd of people. Daniel was still curious with what the heartbreaker did 'that one night'. Is it inappropriate for him to ask? They barely meet, they barely chat, it's just their second day of spending time together. He's not even sure that they're... friends.

What are they? A heartbreaker and an innocent peach. An experienced man and a virgin. Seongwoo and Daniel. For real, their name sounds perfect together.

“Thanks for today, Peach.” Seongwoo smiled really bright. “I was really disappointed when Minhyunie can't have lunch with me. He had to tutor..., darn why does he have to be so smart and diligent?”

“Minhyun? Your childhood friend?”

“Oh, you still remember. He's also my roommate. Right, I told you when we first met. Whenever I wanted to eat something or I wanted to go to somewhere, he would always accompany me. We could spend a day doing nothing and be happy. Sometimes we also play at the park. I'll take pictures and he'll be the model. He's the best.”

Seongwoo explained like a child describing his favourite food. Bubbly. Daniel could see how much he adore and care for Minhyun. Just as Daniel's feeling towards Jisung. There's nothing like best friend in this world. Especially if that person has been together with you since you were little.

“That must be nice. I never really hangout with Jisung. He's quite a busy person. So I spent my time playing games in our room.” Daniel’s bunny teeth getting showed again. He did it unconsciously though, but it's enough to make Seongwoo goes 'aww' and admire the younger's face.

“Minhyunie is really busy these days. Usually I played with my... friends.”

“You’re popular, you must’ve got a lot of friends till you can't count them.” Daniel finished his ice cream and looked at Seongwoo. The heartbreaker snorted and continued to eat ice cream before start to talk again.

“What kind of friends that talk bad behind me? Like you said, they're my 'friends' because I'm popular. How to say it..., I got few real friends,” Seongwoo laughed. He pointed his ice cream to Daniel. “You, my baby peach. You're so innocent and baby-like that you would never think about mean things. Such a contrary with me. You wouldn't talk bad about me, I trust you.”

“We met twice and you trust me already?”

“Why not? It's really hard to find someone like you. That's why, do you date anyone at the moment?” Seongwoo grinned. He tilted his head, looking like a kitten. So charming yet cute. Daniel shook his head.

“I told you I never dated. I'm not dating anyone.”

Seongwoo finally finished his ice cream before it melt into his hand. He gaze at Daniel fondly. “Keep the boyfriend throne empty for me.”

The heartbreaker get up and stretched his lean, beautiful arms. Daniel followed him with his cheeks flushed.

“I had so much fun today. We ended up eating so many but then we still have a room for ice cream~” Seongwoo laughed as he pat his tummy. He glance at the red ears of Daniel. “Let me walk you home, peach”

.  
.

“See you?”

“See you. I hope you'll hit me up next time. You have my numbers right, hing~” Seongwoo pouted before walked away from Daniel. They waved their hand. Daniel is standing in front of his and Jisung's room door. When Seongwoo really left and not turn his head to the innocent boy, he jumped out of surprise because the door is swung open.

“Daniel~”

“J-Jisung hyung? You're back already. It's only 5pm” Daniel stuttered. He doesn’t know why but he is really embarrassed. Did Jisung hear Seongwoo? Did Jisung see Seongwoo?

He felt like a kid when his mom found out he's sneaking packs of jellies into his room when he shouldn’t have any.

“What do you mean ‘only 5pm’? I've been back since 3pm and you're nowhere to be seen. Where were you?” Jisung held the door for Daniel as he had to take off his shoes

“Lunch, I ate street foods.” Daniel smiled. The older wasn’t satisfied with the answer.

“Alone? I think I heard someone, and it's like On-“

“Well, I had lunch with Ong Seongwoo.” Daniel chuckled. He smiled at Jisung which make the older went 'aww' and smiled brightly.

“Aww, my baby is growing up and fall in love. He even date with his crush. Let me squish your cheeks~” Jisung cooed the younger. Daniel giggled, covering his red cheeks. He get inside and head to their bedroom, followed by Jisung.

Jisung sat on his bed. The innocent boy is really happy right now. But, isn't it the right choice to tell him what make Seongwoo got ‘the heartbreaker’ title? Seongwoo was never a player...

“Daniel, listen to me.”

Daniel turned his head and face Jisung. He was about to take off his clothes, but Jisung gestured Daniel to sit beside him. The younger come to Jisung's side and sit. “What’s wrong?”

“So today, my classmate- the one who had lunch with me, he told me that he knew Seongwoo since they were in high school. Like Seongwoo and Minhyun, except Minhyun has been together with Seongwoo since they were just kids. That guy didn’t get as close as Minhyun to Seongwoo.”

Daniel's mouth opened. Jisung looked very serious and he tried to pick the best word to explain to the younger. “And...?”

“Seongwoo was a cute, bubbly, and mischievous kid. Loved to do pranks to his close friends. He is kind and poetic..,” Jisung stopped for a moment. “But after high school's graduation, Seongwoo changed. He date everyone who liked him, then broke up like it's nothing. The worst is when he kissed someone else but his girlfriend- at that moment, you know he's a bi right- his girlfriend saw him. That's when he got called the heartbreaker for the first time. Maybe he didn’t care anymore about his reputation, so he continued to date, broke up, then date again. Never ending circle. Who could resist him anyway?”

Daniel sat there, his mouth opened, dumbfounded. So that's how he got the heartbreaker title? What happened to cute Ong Seongwoo?

“He told me, there's a rumour of what made him change.” Jisung glance at Daniel. He felt really uneasy to tell the younger. He shouldn’t stop though, it's better for Daniel to know those things.

“Tell me, hyung.”

Jisung looked at the curious boy. He could feel the younger is trying to be strong no matter what. He is not a baby, Jisung know. He's a grown up man.

“Seongwoo loved Minhyun. Or should I say still love? He wasn’t sure if Seongwoo already get over it.”

Minhyun. That Minhyun?

“Seongwoo had loved Minhyun since they were just a teenager. He brought Minhyun to see sunset at the park together after the graduation and confessed. Minhyun rejected him. Seongwoo was extremely sad because- Minhyun is his first love. Everybody knows how much Seongwoo would do for him. He probably date so many, but he could only feel things when he's with Minhyun. And- they're so close right? Even after those things happened. They're still best friends.”

Daniel chew his lips. So that's why whenever Seongwoo talked about Minhyun, he seems enthusiastic and even his eyes sparkled. They spent so much time together, they're roommates. Chance for Daniel... Isn't it below 30%?

Then what were those flirting means? Daniel was just another toy? The heartbreaker chose him as the next person to break? He held his hurting chest.

Jisung gently brush Daniel's hair. “I told you because I care, not to scare you or trying to stop you. But Daniel, no matter how bitter, you must face it when you decide to fall in love. In your case, it's worsen because It's not always sweet and it's all up to you.”

Daniel was lost in thought. Jisung sighed softly and pat his shoulder, slightly squeezing it. Daniel looked up at Jisung.

“I’ll make us dinner, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Daniel nodded. When Jisung went to the kitchen, he reached his phone and look at his contacts.

'Your soon-to-be boyfriend'

The heartbreaker was so cute to name his number as that name. Soon-to-be boyfriend. That sounds like a promise. Looks like he’s planning to date him soon. Did he also planned to break his heart in the sweetest way?

Daniel stared at the numbers and message the heartbreaker. 'Thanks for today, I'm looking forward to another lunch!'

He decided to play with the fire.

.  
.

“Minhyunie~” Seongwoo ran to Minhyun when he arrived at their room. Minhyun laughed with his beautiful voice as Seongwoo pull him into a hug.

“Ah, don't hug me~ I'm not your puppy that you could hug every second~” Minhyun smiled when he saw Seongwoo grinned and nuzzled his face to his chest. “You looked really happy. Where were you?”

“I had lunch with my cute peach!” Seongwoo released the hug and walk to their room. He plopped himself to the bed, making weird groaning sound before laughing again like an idiot.

“Peach- who?”

“Kang Daniel, he’s my classmate's roommate. I swear, he's the cutest!” Seongwoo giggled and hugged his pillow real tight and kiss it repeatedly as if the pillow is his peach. Minhyun's eyes widened and smile disappear from his face.

“Ah, yeah...” Minhyun looked at Seongwoo kissing his pillow. “So- another heart you'll broke?”

“Pardon? He’s different,” Seongwoo frowned at Minhyun. The fox-like man chew his lips and mouthed 'sorry'. “It's been so long since I feel like this, this peach make my heart beats fast! I hope he didn’t notice, i'm so shy!”

Seongwoo checked his phone when he heard a notification come in and squealed. Minhyun was surprised to see changes in Seongwoo's face. It's the same face Seongwoo used to show when he’s with Minhyun. “Let me guess, it's from Daniel?”

“It is! Aww~” Seongwoo typed to reply the first message Daniel ever sent to him. Minhyun stole a glance at the heartbreaker.

So it's... no longer him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finish my second chapter yay!  
> Hewwo, it's Purry again~ I wanted to apologize i can't update that fast because of.. real life //homeworks sucks//
> 
> Did you enjoy the chapter? I really enjoy writing this story~ Thanks for reading, i love you uwu
> 
> I'm also @purryaong in twitter. As you see i'm a fluffy person that won't bite! Feel free to befriend with me~

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, it's my first time posting story here. This is my first chaptered story. I'll be sure to update as fast as i could. Anyway, my name's Purry, you can find me on twitter @purryaong  
> Don't worry i don't bite!!
> 
> I'm a new writer, please take care of me well~ thank you~


End file.
